Casualties of a Broken Heart
by musicalsarelife
Summary: A scene set after Finn comes home from seeing Rachel kiss Jesse, and he sees Kurt and Blaine being adorable. T for swearing.  First attempt at anything really concerning Finn.  Klaine.  Hudmel brotherliness.


"Casualties of a Broken Heart"

"Finn, just so you know, Blaine's coming over tonight. Dad and Carole already know."

"Okay, bro…umm…hey, is it okay if I'm there?" Cock-blocking his step-brother would not be cool.

Kurt chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Blaine's still too traumatized that Dad's going to hate him because of the sex talk thing to try anything." He sighed.

Finn twisted his face. What was the "sex talk thing"? Maybe, he didn't want to know. "Oh, cool then. I'll be home after I do something."

Kurt nodded.

As he reached the front door to his house, Finn crushed the flower meant for Rachel in his hand before dropping it to the ground, grinding the purple-pink bloom into the cement. He was sure that Carole or Kurt would complain about the stain, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He really wanted to collapse in front of the TV and not think about love, Rachel, or Jesse Fucking St. James, so he walked into the living room.

…Oh…Blaine was over. He and Kurt were sitting close on the sofa, hands intertwined, giggling. Jesus, leave it to the two of them to be sickeningly sweet.

"Hey, Finn!" Blaine smiled brightly, turning from Kurt.

"Hey." Finn answered blandly, barely catching Kurt's raised eyebrow, as he walked into the kitchen.

Finn started pulling out bread and slices of cheese to make a grilled cheese. He slammed the cabinet doors to drown out the soft voices in the other room. Every so often, he would look back to see Kurt and Blaine whispering in each others' ears or gazing into each others' eyes. Finn gritted his teeth.

Then he heard, "I love you" and the unmistakable sound of tender kisses, and he slammed the glass he had gotten out of the cupboard onto the counter.

In a concerned voice, Kurt asked, "Finn, are you oka-"

"Can you get a freaking room?" Finn shouted, storming into the living room.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" A flush was quickly rising on Kurt's face, and somewhere vaguely, Finn noticed Blaine's horrified look.

"I don't want your romance shoved in my face!"

"What the HELL, Finn?" Kurt jumped off the couch and advanced on his step-brother with clenched fists. "How can you say that to me?"

"I am surrounded by this shit all the time! I don't want to see it right now!" Finn ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

Kurt was shaking. "This is as much my house as yours! I can do what I want!"

"Not when I'm having problems! Dude, just be fair!"

"Be fair? Be fair? We are not doing anything I haven't seen you do with Quinn, with Santana or Brittany. Hell, I've seen you go further with Rachel!"

That hurt, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Goddamit, Finn, fine! We're going to my room!" He grabbed a shaken Blaine's hand and dragged him halfway up the stairs. Kurt turned back, and for the first time, Finn realized he had tears streaming down his face, "And it's great to know that you're no better than all the homophobic bullies at school! No, fuck you, you're worse, because I THOUGHT you were my brother!" Kurt sprinted up the stairs, Blaine in tow.

Finn stood stock still at the foot of the stairs. What? He wasn't- He didn't have a problem with- But he- Finn finally replayed the argument in his head. "Crap."

He quickly walked up to Kurt's room.

On the other side of the closed door, he heard Kurt sob, "I thought-I thought he was okay with me now."

"I know. I thought Finn was better than that…"

"And, I was actually happy with our relationship! I mean, when I met him it wasn't what I wanted, but I was glad we were brothers, you know?"

Finn cringed, as he listened.

"Yeah. Look, when your Dad and Carole get home, we'll talk to them."

"And, what exactly are they going to do, Blaine? Kick Finn out? No, now that he and Carole are married, he can't do that, and I don't really want that, either."

"Okay, but we should tell them."

"Yeah."

Finally, Finn knocked on the door. The voices inside hushed. "Uh, Kurt-"

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt snapped from the closed door. He could almost picture Kurt's tense face and arched eyebrow.

"Look, can I come in?" Finn shoved his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"No!"

"Please! I want to explain. I didn't mean what I said!"

Suddenly, the door was flung open. Kurt blocked the threshold, so Finn couldn't enter. "Didn't mean it? Like you didn't mean 'faggot' last year?" Finn saw Blaine cringe from where he sat on Kurt's bed.

"Jeez, I- Please, just listen." Finn felt like he was begging, something he was not used to, at least with Kurt.

Kurt frowned, turned, and walked back to his bed, clasping Blaine's hand in his. "Stay over there." He gestured to right inside his door. "Fine. Talk."

Finn swallowed hard. Kurt's mouth was pressed into a thin line, and his posture was stiff, and Blaine looked like he was going to throw-up. "Uh…" He wasn't sure how to begin, other at the beginning. "I'm in love with Rachel."

"Uh-huh." Kurt looked unimpressed. "One: How many seconds is that going to last before you decide you love Quinn again? Two: What does that have to do with anything?"

"I-I…she's in love with Jesse. I saw them kiss today in the auditorium."

"Oh…" Kurt's face softened.

"I just-On the way home, I saw Mike and Tina. Brittany and Artie seem to be closer, and even Karofsky was with Santana." Finn missed the look Kurt shared with Blaine. "It was like everyone was rubbing it in my face, you know?" He paused to look at Blaine, who seemed mildly less ill.

"Then, I get home, and I see you two, probably the most awesome couple I know, and you're being perfect. It was everything I wanted with Rachel that I can't have because she likes Jesse, and I just snapped."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "We really need to work on your communication skills."

Blaine laughed.

"You see! That!" Finn pointed to Blaine. "You guys make each other laugh, and you smile a lot. And it's cool, but I hated it."

"So, are you saying we shouldn't be happy together?" Kurt deadpanned, but his tone had changed from angry to mildly teasing.

"Ah! No! You should be…I just want Rachel." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sit." Kurt motioned to a chair near his bed. When Finn did, Kurt took his hand, with the hand not holding Blaine's. "Look, Rachel is going to come around. You told me she said 'Get It Right' was about you, right?"

Finn nodded.

"Those feelings don't go away that quickly, and Jesse's an ass." Kurt rolled his eyes at the former Vocal Adrenaline member's criticism. "Eventually, I don't know when, she's going to figure it out, and Rachel is crazy obsessed in love with you, so when she does figure it out, she's going to run back to you, okay?"

"I'm not even sure if that was a compliment, dude."

Kurt smiled and released Finn's hand. "Just keep trying, and be a little romantic. Not too romantic or she'll get confused, but maybe something nice when we're in New York."

"Really? You think it'll work?"

"I don't know, but she'll keep thinking about you, anyway. In the meanwhile, please refrain from screaming at my boyfriend and me, whilst we perform acts of a perfectly healthy, normal relationship."

Blaine grinned. "And, we'll try to tone down the lovey-dovey stuff around you." He pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's hand, then frowned, "Oh, that was opposite of what I said, wasn't it? Sorry."

"Naw, man." Finn stood up. "You guys are fine. You do what you do. As long as I don't see any…you know, I'm good. I'll try not to get mad."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he had a good-natured smile on his face to let Finn know he appreciated the sentiment.

Finn walked to the door and turned, as he was about to exit, "And, I mean it. You guys are probably the most awesome not-married couple I know. Seriously."

"Thank you, Finn." Kurt said softly, as Blaine nodded.

The last thing Finn saw, as he closed the door behind him was Kurt leaning forward to softly kiss Blaine. Dammit, he would get Rachel back.


End file.
